gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Give Your Heart A Break
Give Your Heart a Break ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der vierten Staffel, Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, und wird von Brody und Rachel gesungen. Sie ist mit Blaine, Finn und Kurt im Callbacks, einer Karaokebar, wo sich NYADA-Studen treffen und begegnet dort Brody. Eigentlich wollte Rachel zusammen mit Finn singen doch dieser meint, dass er nicht gut genug ist und drängt sie, den Song mit Brody zu singen, was sie nach kurzem Zögern dann macht. Finn bemerkt die Chemie zwischen den beiden, was ihn den ganzen Abend über verfolgt. Das Original stammt von Demi Lovato aus ihrem dritten Album "Unbroken" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Rachel: The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest? Beide: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Beide: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Beide: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: Oh yeah, yeah Brody: On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply Beide: The world is ours if we want it We can take it Rachel: If you just take my hand There's no turning back now (Brody: No turning back) Beide: Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Beide: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Beide: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: There's just so much you can take Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips Beide: And our hearts beat as one Rachel: But you slip out of my finger tips Beide: Every time you run Brody (mit Rachel harmonierend): Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break Rachel: I know you're scared, it's wrong Beide: Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time Rachel: To wait Brody: To waste Beide: So let me give your heart a break Rachel: 'Cause you've been hurt before (Brody: Give your heart a break) I can see it in your eyes (Brody: Your heart a break) You try to smile it away (Brody: Your heart a break) Some things you can't disguise Beide: Don't wanna break your heart Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break Brody (mit Rachel harmonierend): Give your heart a break Your heart a break Beide: Your heart a break There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Brody Weston